Because I am stupid
by Gaiasole
Summary: Cansada de que su mejor alumna este siempre con esa extraña melancolía en el rostro Tsunade ha decidido aplicarle un juutsu para reprimir de su memoria el recuerdo del sobreviviente Uchiha. Pasado un mes Sasuke ha regresado solo para encontrarse con qué su compañera de equipo no tiene idea acerca de quién es él y tampoco parece agradarle mucho el nuevo forastero. Two shots.
1. El regresó de un guerrero

—Te has distraído – retó de nuevo Tsunade, apenas noto la mirada apenada de su mejor alumna—. Eres una ninja médico, las distracciones no te están permitidas.

Sakura asintió y se enfocó entonces a lo que su maestra le enseñaba, realmente pensar en Sasuke era una enfermad peor de la que imaginaba, la última ocasión que lo vio él le dijo que viajaría para ver el mundo con nuevos ojos, ¿Realmente no podría haberle permitido ir con él a descubrir ese mundo? A veces el recordarlo le causaba una frustración que hacía que su _inner_ ardiera en rabia. Y otras ocasiones por su mente cruzaba la idea de que su amor siempre había sido unilateral y que en realidad ya ni si quiera estaba cerca de conocer a ese extraño que se despidió de ella al finalizar la guerra, ¿Qué absurdo la hacía seguir pensando que el regresaría? La última vez le había tomado más de tres años.

—¡Sakura! –Esta vez Tsunade parecía aún más enfadada al ver que su alumna se había quedado tiesa como estatua—. Suficiente jovencita, ¿De nuevo estás pensando en el chico Uchiha?

El silencio de la chica de ojos verdes le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, era importante que se concentrara si realmente esperaba ser parte del escuadrón ANBU que Kakashi; el más reciente _hokage_, preparaba para una misión en la aldea de la cerradura, ella no podía cometer errores, y Tsunade estaba totalmente dispuesta a que su discípula favorita no los cometiera.

—Sakura, ¿Estarías dispuesta a olvidarte del chico Uchiha?

—¿Es eso posible? –sonrió con tristeza.

—Oh créeme, lo es.

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

BECAUSE I´M STUPID

Por: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞

PERSONAJES DE _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Aldea de la hoja, un mes después._

Sasuke no se sorprendió cuando vio la figura de Naruto detenida frente a las puertas de madera que daban la bienvenida a Konoha, sus ojos negros se encontraron con una segunda figura que le miraba igual de indiferente que siempre, para ser el hokage, Kakashi no lucia nada impresionante, su mirada oscura intento encontrar la figura femenina del equipo siete, pero para su desconcierto ahí no había nadie, tal vez ella de alguna forma ya anticipaba su llegada y se encontraba en el hospital preparando la prótesis para su brazo.

—¿Cómo llevas el viaje de expiación? –preguntó Kakashi.

Antes de dar tiempo a responder, el sobreviviente Uchiha se encontró con Naruto saltando rumbo a su regazo, como pudo sostuvo a aquel imbécil rubio que parecía haber olvidado que no tener un brazo le dificultaba un poco el equilibrio como para cargar con semejante idiota.

—¡Lo siento _teme_, la vieja lo hizo sin yo saberlo, _gomen, gomen_!

—Vaya… —murmuro Kakashi mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza—. Esto será más problemático de lo que pensé.

Sasuke que no entendía nada lanzo al rubio a un lado y miro a su antiguo mentor con fastidio, ¿Es que nunca podría tener un regreso pacifico?

↔ : ↔

—Su siguiente paciente es muy atractivo doctora Haruno, aunque al pobre le falta un brazo –la enfermera miró con resignación a la doctora que parecía inmersa en un expediente y ni si quiera la había escuchado, era una lástima que el atractivo paciente fuera atendido por la siempre y estrictamente profesional doctora Haruno—. ¿Hago pasar a su próximo paciente?

—Si –dijo ella mientras estudiaba las opciones para un caso.

La puerta del consultorio se entreabrió, todo permanecía en completo silencio, los muros blancos y el sol que apenas atravesaba la ventana dejaron por un momento ver el pálido perfil de Sasuke, ¿Realmente serían ciertas las palabras de Naruto y Kakashi? La idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Entro por fin y con su típico gesto tosco _"Mph"_ hizo notar su presencia.

—Tome asiento –Sakura se giró a verlo y le señalo la silla frente a su escritorio—. ¿Me ha escuchado? Tome asiento y empiece a retirarse la parte superior de su ropa, necesito revisar ese brazo, tal parece que su prótesis lleva hecha desde hace tiempo, Tsunade-sama la realizó, ¿Por qué ha venido hasta ahora a colocarla? –La ninja médico que no entendía porque aquel hombre no parecía capaz de moverse frunció el ceño—. ¿Piensa quedarse parado ahí todo el día?

Unas risas descontroladas se escucharon fuera del consultorio, la ninja frunció más el ceño e ignorando a su paciente abrió del todo la puerta encontrándose con Kakashi y Naruto.

—Sakura-chan –Naruto la tomó con familiaridad por los hombros—. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de este _dobe_?

Kakashi siguió con atención la mirada verde, para su absoluta diversión la siguiente pregunta que hizo ella provoco que su alumno más serio palideciera aún más:

—Ah Naruto, ¿Le conoces, es amigo tuyo?

↔ : ↔

Esto era absurdo. Sasuke sintió que de nuevo el sabor de la bilis le subía por la garganta, ¿Quién era Tsunade para reprimir su recuerdo de la mente de Sakura? Y aún más importante, ¿Por qué ella lo había permitido?

—Está completo, no ha parecido dolerle, tu amigo es muy fuerte Naruto –Sakura se retiró la bata de médico y miro satisfecha la prótesis de brazo, ese chico moreno no parecía dispuesto a darle las gracias, de hecho se la había pasado mirándola con enojo. No parecía uno de los amigos habituales de Naruto, quien se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy alegre.

—Si Sasuke es como una piedra, nada lo perturba o al menos eso creíamos –comento Naruto satisfecho de ver a su amigo de nuevo completo—. Acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y no tiene donde quedarse, ¿Te importaría alojarlo por una semana Sakura-chan?

El Uchiha carraspeo y semi gruño, lo que hizo que Kakashi riera entre dientes. El niño siempre sosegado ahora estaba furioso.

—A tu amigo no parece agradarle la idea –comento Sakura—. Pero es bienvenido a quedarse si así lo quiere, me voy tengo que acercarme donde Ino, lleva algunos días sintiéndose mal. Nos vemos Kakashi sensei, Naruto… señor Uchiha.

Al cerrar la puerta Kakashi tuve que retener a sus alumnos de una batalla.

—¡Porque les has dicho eso _baka_!

—Necesito que te quedes en casa de Sakura mientras encuentro a la vieja Tsunade –se explicó Naruto—. ¿Te parece bonito que mi mejor amiga no recuerde a nuestro mutuo dolor de cabeza?

Sasuke no sabía muy bien si estar aún más molesto o sentirse bien porque tendría oportunidad de acercarse a Sakura, una de las razones principales de regresar a la aldea era precisamente arreglar su situación con ella, pero ahora, con ella sin poder reconocerlo, ¿Realmente funcionaría lo que había estado planeando durante aquellas noches de largo viaje?

↔ : ↔

—Es la única habitación que tengo disponible –comento Sakura mientras ordenaba la cama para Sasuke—. Espero que encuentres todo a tu gusto, los amigos de Naruto también los considero mis amigos –sonrió ella sin recibir más respuesta que una mirada penetrante—. No es muy conversador, ¿No es cierto? Debe ser el cansancio, buenas noches señor Uchiha.

—Llámame Sasuke –dijo él antes de ver como ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí. No estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera escuchado, si seguía sin hablar demasiado algún día terminaría mudo. Con pesar apago la luz y dejo la habitación solo iluminada por la luna, que Sakura no fuera capaz de recordarlo era una situación inesperada, dejo su bolsa de viaje y empezó a sacar todo aquello con lo que siempre necesitaba viajar, de entre el fondo de sus cosas sacó la cinta que le había pertenecido de niño y que Naruto le había entregado el día de su partida, con cuidado también saco un chaleco rojo, lo había comprado en un arranque poco propio de él, pero aun recordaba cómo había usado su _Amenotejikara_ para cambiar de lugar con el Chaleco Táctico que Sakura se había quitado. Todavía recordaba con claridad lo que había sentido al estrecharla contra su cuerpo cuando ella ya se encontraba agotada por la batalla.

—¿Por qué has decidido olvidarme? –pregunto mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban el chaleco. Exhausto se dejó caer en la cama, durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, aún con numerosas interrogantes en su mente. Seguramente esa noche ella dormiría tranquila, él en cambio no podía olvidar su mejor promesa.

↔ : ↔

La mañana siguiente se escucharon tres golpes secos en la puerta de Sasuke que seguidamente escuchó la voz femenina que lo llamaba en sueños.

—El desayuno está listo Sasuke, ¡Levanta!

Se quedó recostado por un minuto, sonrió al escucharla pronunciar su nombre. Animado con la idea de que tal vez ella hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos se levantó velozmente, tomo una camisa negra y se la puso a conjunto con el pantalón del mismo color con el que había dormido, bajo descalzó las escaleras, solo para encontrarse que en la mesa desayunaba Sakura con un tipo que nunca en su vida había visto. El Uchiha sintió un tic nervioso, para desconcierto de los otros dos sonrió. Ellos que pensaron que era una actitud normal, no sabían que una sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha no presagiaba nada bueno.

_Continuará..._

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Es mi primer fic de Naruto se trata de un fic de apenas dos capítulos, espero que les haya gustado :)

¡Gracias por comentar! n-n

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Capitulo final: **25 de diciembre 2014**


	2. En mi memoria

Sakura no terminaba de entender que estaba sucediendo ahí, en su casa, en ese preciso momento. Aunque ya desde el día anterior le parecía rara la actitud de Kakashi y Naruto, más la de este último, que siempre se mostraba cauteloso con cualquier compañía masculina que se le acercará, de la nada le pedía darle asilo por una semana a un amigo que ella no conocía y del que jamás había escuchado. Y ahora mismo ese mismo amigo de mirada desafiante miraba a Taisei-kun con superioridad.

El mencionado amigo de Naruto era realmente extraño. O al menos esa era la impresión de Sakura, de verdad no entendía como su mejor amigo rubio había hecho amistad con alguien tan parco, el hombre incluso dormía raro, lo sabía porque la noche anterior, antes de dormir, ella había pasado por la puerta de él y la había visto abierta, había asomado un poco y una gota bajo por su cabeza al verlo dormir como si de un embalsamado se tratara, parecía listo para ser arrojado a la tierra.

—Taisei-kun aquí tienes a Sasuke, ahora puedes darle el mensaje que te dijo Kakashi—sensei –indico la chica.

Sakura noto un ligerísimo tic en el ojo derecho del moreno al escuchar que el acompañante del desayuno había sido enviado por el hokage para verlo precisamente a él.

—Kakashi—sama envía a decirle que en dos días serán los exámenes Chūnin y está deseoso de verlo en ellos.

Un silencio incomodo se instaura en el comedor, Sakura dirigió una mirada de lastima al Uchiha y con tranquilidad dijo:

— ¡Oh! Entonces solo eres un Genin –Sasuke casi apretó los puños al escucharla decir—. Pobrecillo, sin casa, sin familia, ni trabajo y siendo apenas un ninja de clase baja. Ha sido difícil para ti Sasuke, si quieres Taisei-kun puede ayudarte con el examen, él es Jōnin igual que yo.

Ella sonrió afable, Sasuke siguió la corriente y también sonrió pero de una forma que dio escalofríos a los otros dos. Kakashi era hombre muerto.

. . : ღ : ❤

**BECAUSE I´M STUPID**

POR: GAIASOLE

. . : ღ : ❤

PERSONAJES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

. . : ღ : ❤

Dedicado a **_MARY-ANIMEANGEL, UCHIHAMISHA, JAZSMITH, INESUCHIHA, MIMICHIS-CHAN, SAKURITA HARUNO Y SETSUNA17_** por sus hermosos comentarios, ¡Gracias!

_Y al resto de las lectoras, ¡Felices fiestas y feliz lectura! =)_

. . : ღ : ❤

_Día 1_

—La figura del hokage debería ser más respetable –murmuro Kakashi mientras se sobaba un chichón sobresaliente de su gris cabeza— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke no te ha gustado la visita que te mande? Lo hice con la mejor de mis intenciones _ke, ke_.

— ¿Qué ha sido esa tontería de los exámenes? Ahora ella cree que soy un pobre vagabundo que no tiene donde caerse muerto y encima débil.

—Entonces si estás preocupado de lo que ella pueda pensar –Kakashi siguió riendo a pesar de las miradas de advertencia de su antiguo discípulo—. Sigue mi consejo, si ella recupera la memoria es mejor que también recuerde que durante su periodo de pérdida de memoria te comportaste bien, ¿Oh pretendes volver a marcharte con las manos vacías?

El moreno se marchó pensando que no necesitaba los consejos de ese maestro pervertido, a fin de cuentas, ya antes de regresar a la aldea estaba decidido a esta vez hacer las cosas bien con Sakura, pero esa molestia tenía que dificultarle todo, ¿No podría haberse quedado tranquila esperándolo, tenía que limpiar de su cabeza su recuerdo?

Pensaba en ello cuando al llegar cerca del hospital de la aldea de la hoja vio la figura de una mujer doblarse de aparente dolor, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y parecía al punto de la fatiga, sin demora la tomo en brazos y rápidamente entro con ella al hospital, por fortuna alguien se encargó de ella rápidamente, el ignoro del todo el gracias de aquella desconocida.

—Ha sido usted muy amable en ayudar a esa dama señor –le dijo una enfermera que igual que el resto de sus compañeras miraba embelesada al moreno de mirada fiera.

— ¿La doctora Haruno?

Sasuke pensó que había cosas que no cambiaban, vio los rostros de las mujeres cambiar de la adoración a la resignación, igual que cuando era niño las mujeres y sus enrevesados pensamientos le resultaban impertinentes.

— Está es la hora de comida de la doctora, pero como ahora mismo usted llegó con una paciente que se quejaba de dolores en el vientre, la doctora le está operando.

El Uchiha maldijo doblemente su suerte cuando además le informaron que ella doblaría turno, en resumen, no la vería hasta el siguiente día. Fue un día realmente largo, tener que esperar por Sakura no se le daba realmente bien.

**. . :**

_Día 2_

—Me olvidaba que el orgullo de los hombres es muy sensible –se pronunció Sakura el día siguiente mientras ella y Sasuke comían, él la miro interrogante sin entender a donde iba—. Es obvio que eres mucho más fuerte que un Genin, solo basta ver tu cuerpo y yo he visto mucho de ti cuándo cure tu brazo, además también esta esa espada que llevas, y un ninja débil tampoco tendría toda esa energía que obviamente tú tienes, Lo que no entiendo es porque el hokage se toma tiempo para hacerte bromas, ¿Se conocen de hace tiempo no? Y creo que a Naruto también le conoces desde hace mucho, ¿Entonces porque yo nunca te había visto?

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, realmente está situación se le antojaba absurda, ¿Qué nunca lo había visto? De niño no dejaba de sentir la perforante mirada verde siguiéndolo con adoración, pero ahora mismo no lo miraba, picaba su comida esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—Sakura, ¿Podrías mirarme?

Siguió hipnotizado la forma en que los ojos verdes levantaron la vista hacía él, se le antojo un movimiento provocativo, pero no parecía que fuera calculado, desde luego ella ya no tenía la mirada de una niña que lo seguí con adoración, o la adolescente que lo miro con enojo cuando el peleaba en la última gran guerra del mundo ninja, ni si quiera con la tristeza con que lo vio la última vez que se despidió de ella. Lo miraba con cautela como una mujer que se preguntaba quién era ese tipo que había invadido la intimidad de su hogar.

—No me recuerdas porque me mude –respondió él, la respuesta pareció contentarla.

¿De qué forma lo miraría cuando ya recuperará la memoria?

**. . :**

_Día 3_

—Ino ya te dije que si quieres curarte debes guardar reposo, ¡Hazlo o me obligare a decirle a Sai que no estas siguiendo mis indicaciones! –Sakura murmuro algo y luego colgó, no pareció extrañada de ver a Sasuke parado cerca de ella con brazos cruzados y su eterno rostro trazado de misterio—. Ino es mi paciente y mi mejor amiga, Sai es su pareja -explicó de forma apresurada, no por primera vez se sintió incómoda al ver toda falta de emoción de su temporal compañero de vivienda—. Ellos están enamorados, ¿Y tú Sasuke alguna vez te has enamorado?

—Mph –fue la respuesta del moreno, bien podría significar que si o que no, desde luego la doctora no tenía idea—. ¿Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta Sakura?

Ella iba a responder cuando una tercera voz intervino:

—Por supuesto que se ha enamorado _teme_, ¡De mí! –en respuesta Naruto recibió un fuerte golpe de su mejor amiga.

— ¡No bromees! –la doctora iba a dar un nuevo golpe cuando su amigo rubio se adelantó y a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke logro hacer que su amiga perdiera el conocimiento. La mantuvo en sus brazos y antes de incorporarse con ella en brazos para llevarla dónde Tsunade preguntó al anteriormente ninja renegado:

—Sasuke-kun, ¿De verdad merece la pena que ella te recuerde?

Desde luego no recibió respuesta.

—Llegué dos días antes para poder ayudarte y tú sigues sin hablar -el rubio sonrió. El moreno nunca cambiaría.

**. . :**

_Día 4  
><em>

Sakura despertó lentamente, de repente sentía su cabeza más pesada. Ahora lo recordaba. Sasuke. Cómo si lo hubiera invocado el aparecio frente a ella, a pesar de su expresión frugal, la doctora entendio que el tenia muchas preguntas. Las de ellas aumentarón al ver como le entregaba un chaleco rojo, ¿Sería posible que él hubiera pensado en ella? La idea le hizo sonrojarse.

—Sakura, aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

¿Qué pregunta? El sonrojo femenino aumento pero aún así respondió.

—La respuesta es si. Pero tú ya lo sabes Sasuke-kun.

** F I N**

. . : ღ : ❤


End file.
